gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Personal Computer
The Personal Computer (also identified simply as the PC) is the section of the GPX+ website where users can store and manage their Pokémon collection. Users are provided a number of Boxes to hold extra Pokémon, and can expand this storage space by purchasing additional Boxes. A custom set of filters can be created to locate Pokémon that have a particular set of characteristics. Pokémon Storage When first beginning GPX+, users are given 25 Boxes, each of which can store 24 Pokémon for a total of 600 spots. With the exception of locked Pokémon and eggs, any Pokémon can be moved among the different boxes, and to and from the user's Party, Daycare, Underground, Vs. Seeker, Poké Walker, Mobile Walker, and the Battle Tower. If a user chooses to send a Pokémon to the Underground that has already gone once, an Escape Rope will be used without prompting the user first. The storage space can be expanded through a series of purchasable Boxes. Extra PC Boxes, Extra PC Boxes Plus, and Extra PC Boxes Ultra each add an additional 24 slots to the PC. Although users can purchase any of these Account Upgrades at any time, it is recommended that the maximum number of the cheaper Extra PC Boxes be purchased first, followed by the more expensive Extra PC Boxes Plus and the incredibly expensive Extra PC Boxes Ultra. Purchasing all the expansions would yield a final storage size of 1800 Pokémon. Boxes can be customized in a similar manner to party Pokémon. Each box can be given a name to help identify it better, although mutliple boxes can be given the same name. As in the Pokémon games, the Boxes can be decorated with the backgrounds from the Generation IV games. Individual boxes can be locked, preventing any content changing, or they can be moved to change the order of whole sets of Pokémon at once. Finally, the privacy of each or all Boxes can be changed to one of three settings: private, which hides the contents of all the Boxes, public, which displays the contents to all users, and Pal Pad, which only displays the contents to individuals on the user's Pal Pad. Filters The large number of Pokémon that can be stored requires a search function to locate particular Pokémon. Users can add numerous filters to look for Pokémon based on a number of characteristics, such as their Species, whether or not they are Shiny, whether they have been Underground, and so on. When the filters are enabled, any Pokémon that match the criteria will be highlighted with a yellow box. Achievements There are currently four Achievements related to the PC: *Hoarder: Fill 15 Boxes (360 slots) with any Pokémon. *Selective Hoarder: Fill one box with 24 of any species of Pokémon. *Box of Bliss: Fill one box with 24 Blissey. This will also unlock Selective Hoarder. *Enough Already: Fill one box with the offspring of one pair of Pokémon. This can unlock Selective Hoarder if the offspring are all the same species. Extra PC Boxes can be awarded when Hoarder, Selective Hoarder, and Enough Already are unlocked, so long as users possess 14 or fewer of the Account Upgrade. Similarly, Unova Master and Pokédex Master Plus can award an Extra PC Box Plus once unlocked. Category:Navigation